<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>secret night by partiallight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564896">secret night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/partiallight/pseuds/partiallight'>partiallight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Incest, Karaoke, M/M, Pre-Canon, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/partiallight/pseuds/partiallight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to find his fun in singing again, Tenn makes the bad decision of going on a blind date with a red-haired guy only known as 'Seven' online. A suspiciously familiar guy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>secret night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>takes place after TRIGGER forms but before the main plot begins! enjoy www</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kujo Tenn has made many poor decisions in his life. Like leaving his family. Like trying alcohol that one time Gaku left his glass unattended. Like right now, as he is going to a karaoke bar in a shady part of the city.</p><p>“I can tell you’re not having fun singing,” Gaku had told him the other day. “Fix that.”</p><p>Gaku being Gaku, he sounded like a dick at the time, but Tenn knows he’s right.</p><p>The last time he’d truly enjoyed singing was when he did it with Riku, on one of the rare days where Riku felt healthy enough for humming along.</p><p>But today, Tenn is trying to not think about that. He gets himself a hat and glasses, wears an uncharacteristically dark sweater, and goes to the karaoke booth reserved for him and his blind date.</p><p>Room 79. </p><p><em> Looking for someone to practice singing with in karaoke </em>, the listing had said. Tenn has no interest in drunken singing, so he figured that sort of listing would be better.</p><p>To be exact, it was a listing on a dating app. He does not know what made him sign up, but here he is. He doubts this will go anywhere though. (Though he’s open to being surprised. He hasn’t allowed himself to indulge in the touch of another human in a long time.)</p><p>The person who awaits him seems just as keen to hide his identity. Like him, that person is wearing a hat and glasses, as well as a pink cardigan that looks like he does not wear it a lot. “Hello. You’re… Nine-san, right?” The red strands of his hair shake a little under the hat.</p><p>“Yes, that would be me. And you’re Seven-san.” Tenn sits down next to the boy. “You said you wanted to practice singing.”</p><p>“Mhm,” Seven nods and takes a sip of the juice that’s been provided by the karaoke bar. He makes a face, obviously not too happy with the juice’s taste. “Going with friends is one thing, but you don’t really get to practice like that.”</p><p>Tenn understands that.</p><p>Seven’s voice sounds weirdly and warmly familiar, though Tenn can’t quite determine why.</p><p>“What about you, Nine-san? What made you want to practice?” Seven tilts his head.</p><p>Anonymity is a nice thing. Tenn doesn’t mind telling this stranger the truth. “Lately, I’ve lost the fun in singing.”</p><p>“Ah,” Seven looks at the ground. “Is singing your job then?”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“Is the industry hard?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say so.” Tenn tries to avoid going into too much detail. “It’s more that anything will become less fun when it’s your job. But the smiles of the audience make it worth it.”</p><p>“That’s understandable.” Seven sighs in relief. “My brother is an idol, you know. So I’ve been wondering whether he’s been doing okay.”</p><p>“I’m sure he is,” Tenn says quietly, wondering what <em> his </em>brother is doing right now. “Well, do you have any favourite bands?”</p><p>“...Re:vale. And TRIGGER, I guess.” Seven looks away when he says that.</p><p>Determinedly, Tenn avoids having to sing his own songs. “Let’s go for a song by Re:vale first then.”</p><p>“NO DOUBT would be fun to sing, I’m sure!” Seven seems excited now. “Whenever I try to sing it with my friends, people get embarrassed…”</p><p>“Those are boring friends then,” Tenn says absent-mindedly and puts on Re:vale’s NO DOUBT.</p><p>He’d put the background music on very low volume, usually, but for the sake of Seven, he chooses to keep it slightly higher. However…</p><p>“Don’t worry.” Seven lowers the volume. “I don’t need it that high.”</p><p>
  <em> That’s gonna be interesting. </em>
</p><p>Until he started singing, Seven didn’t seem particularly confident. In fact, it seemed like the opposite. But…</p><p><em> He’s good</em>. Tenn enjoys it. Sure, the guy isn’t particularly trained or anything, but the raw potential of his voice is undeniable. And it sounds… nostalgic.</p><p>Tenn begins to sing his part, and as he does, Seven’s eyes are glued to him.</p><p><em> Well, I suppose this </em> is <em> a date, strictly speaking. </em></p><p>Not that Tenn has ever been on a date before.</p><p>Almost reflexively, due to his job, he winks at Seven, and Tenn can see his face change color. </p><p>Tenn smirks even as he feels himself falling into the harmony of their voices. Maybe somewhere deep down, he’s missed this. Singing for and with only one person.</p><p>“Ah, I missed this…” Seven says what Tenn thinks.  “I used to sing like this with my brother.”</p><p>“Me, too,” Tenn says quietly, feeling safe and still anonymous like this. “I guess we have a lot in common.”</p><p>And at the same time, nothing. After all, Tenn will never be forgiven by Riku. He hasn’t seen him in almost five years…</p><p>“You kind of look like him,” Seven nows adds, almost inaudibly.</p><p><em> I mean, he has Riku’s hair color, too</em>. Tenn raises an eyebrow. “I guess that is a mood killer for a ‘date’.”</p><p>“Ah, no! You’re very.” </p><p>“Very?”</p><p>“...Pretty.”</p><p>“Pretty.” Tenn processes that. “Your brother, too, then?”</p><p>“Yes.” Seven is looking away. “Though on TV, he’s… not just that.”</p><p><em> Brocon</em>. Tenn can’t judge him. He is like that, too, after all.  “What else?”</p><p>Tenn can’t help but to feel curious. Maybe he even knows the guy’s brother. The industry is small after all. </p><p>“Kind of,” Seven begins to stammer a bit. “Se...xy.”</p><p>That’s not just brocon. That’s straight up having a crush on your brother. Tenn can think of a couple short-ish white-haired idols who’d fit the description, though most of them aren’t that popular. </p><p>Tenn can’t help but to smirk a little. “Then I suppose I am the perfect date for you?”</p><p>He didn’t mean to go there, and yet… something about the beauty of that guy’s voice made him want to hear more.</p><p>That earns him a smile from Seven. “You might well be.”</p><p>The smile makes Tenn feel better than he'd like to admit.</p><p>Seven takes the remote and scrolls down to a TRIGGER song. Heavenly Visitor. </p><p>“I’ll sit this one out.” Tenn leans back and takes a sip of the juice. It really tastes terrible. Kind of bitter.</p><p><em> Let’s see what he’s made of</em>.</p><p>And damn, Seven is good. From the first note to the last, Tenn can tell that Seven has sung this song many times. Tenn’s parts seem to be a lot easier for him than Gaku’s or Ryuu’s, which is no surprise considering the vocal range that would be required.</p><p>Tenn feels his heart rate accelerate as the song gets to the final bit—</p><p>“I wanted to meet you,” Seven says, looking him straight in the eye with a look that could mesmerize even the most stoic.</p><p>(Tenn notices his beautiful red eyes for the first time there.)</p><p>Before Tenn can react, Seven goes straight back into the rest of the song. </p><p>Breathtaking.</p><p>“Heh… I was kind of nervous there,” Seven rubs the back of his head. “You’re really good, so I didn’t wanna mess up in front of you.”</p><p>“It’s just karaoke,” Tenn says, but he appreciates it nonetheless. He claps. “You did well there.”</p><p>It’s really dark and he can’t quite tell if he’s truly seeing what he sees, but… Seven is blushing. </p><p>“Thank you, Nine-san!”</p><p>About now, Tenn feels like it’s getting kind of hot in that room. He looks at the air conditioning’s temperature. 22°C. Okay, so that’s not it. </p><p>Seven seems to struggle with the heat, too, because he takes off his cardigan to reveal the white t-shirt underneath. He still leaves the hat and glasses on, though.</p><p><em> That fits him much better </em>, Tenn thinks to himself. </p><p>“Man, it really is hot in here,” Seven says in a whiny voice. “And that juice was so bitter.”</p><p>Their glasses are still empty, though. Because nobody should sing with a dry throat.</p><p>“This bar is pretty cheap, after all.” Tenn sighs. </p>
<hr/><p>They ring for new drinks, and they come almost instantly.</p><p>Tenn looks at the waiter as he sips his new, much sweeter drink. “What’s in this?”</p><p>Seven has already emptied his glass again next to Tenn. “This is sweeter than the last one.”</p><p>The waiter lists off some fruit juices and, unsurprisingly so, a bunch of alcohol.</p><p>“I don’t remember asking for alcoholic drinks,” Tenn says firmly, acutely aware of his low tolerance. “Do you, Seven?”</p><p>Seven shakes his head, clearly nervous.</p><p>The waiter tilts his head. “But haven’t you ordered all-you-can-drink alcohol service?”</p>
<hr/><p>After that mistake by the staff was sorted out, they got non-alcoholic drinks, but the damage was already done, because apparently Tenn isn’t the only one with low tolerance.</p><p>Seven is leaning against him. “I’m… really bad with this stuff. Sorry…” Then, after a break. “You really do look a lot like him.”</p><p>“You might make me jealous,” Tenn sweet-talks; partially motivated by alcohol, partially by attraction. “He’s not here right now. So why don’t you think of what’s right in front of you?”</p><p>Tenn isn’t used to having to work that hard for the attention anymore. He used to not mind with his parents because Riku, to him, was the priority; but years of Kujo-san’s… parenting, and the life as an idol have gotten him used to always having it.</p><p>Seven seems to get lost in Tenn’s eyes. “It’s hard. Will you make me forget, Nine-san?”</p><p>And Tenn thinks that this is stupid, they’re here to sing, they’ve only gotten through a couple songs, but he also feels a weird possessiveness.</p><p>Things he used to want with Riku back then, too. He wanted to have Riku all for himself back then. And as they grew older, that feeling got stronger. Right before he left, he remembered considering stealing Riku’s first kiss.</p><p>But he wanted to do it once Riku understood what it meant to him, and then he missed his chance.</p><p>All these feelings for Riku that Tenn is projecting onto Seven right now… they make him lean in and kiss those lips, those lips that look so much like Riku’s do in his imagination.</p><p>Seven eagerly but clumsily kisses back, almost desperately so— as if Tenn was going to disappear any second.</p><p>He can feel the alcohol clouding his judgement as he pushes Seven down, kissing him more intently.</p><p>Tenn never thought he’d be the kind of guy who hooks up in a karaoke bar, yet here he is.</p><p>Seven’s skin is hot against his touch and even for a drunk guy, he does breathe rather heavily.</p><p>Tenn doesn’t mind and starts kissing his neck, causing him to hear that voice make sounds that are much less controlled than his singing.</p><p>“I bet you expected all of this,” Tenn teases. “Singing practice turned into this.”</p><p>He doesn’t want to believe the impossibility of it all.</p><p>Seven tries to shake his head, but stops mid-motion when Tenn places a soft kiss on his lips again. “No… I really did want to sing. It’s just…”</p><p>Tenn stops. “Just?”</p><p>“Don’t stop…”</p><p>“I want to know first.” Tenn now knows that alcohol just makes him ‘more insufferable’, as Gaku would put it.</p><p>“You’re irresistible,” Seven half-mumbles.</p><p>At that moment, the remaining lights of the karaoke bar go out.</p><p>Tenn scowls. “A blackout, at this time?”</p><p>Seven pulls him in by the collar this time. “We weren’t gonna sing for a while anyway, were we?”</p><p>His leg brushes across Tenn’s crotch, and Tenn bites his lip.</p><p>“You, too?” Seven seems more confident, now that he is aware of Tenn’s state. “In that case… I guess it’s good I booked the room for the entire night.” He laughs sheepishly.</p><p>Like Riku.</p>
<hr/><p>Tenn wakes up to red hair in his face and the blackout being over.</p><p>Frantically, he tries to recall what happened before he fell asleep, but his memory stops around the time his nether regions got involved.</p><p>The dried stains on Seven, however, tell him more than he wanted to know.</p><p>He lifts Seven off of him carefully, trying to not wake him up.</p><p>It is then that Tenn notices that both Seven’s hat and glasses have fallen off during whatever they did during the previous night.</p><p>Suddenly, Tenn feels like he can’t breathe.</p><p><em> Riku</em>.</p><p>Seven is Riku. He just had sex he doesn’t remember with Riku. Riku must have noticed it’s him during it. Fuck. <em> Fuck </em>.</p><p>Tenn checks his phone. 5AM. The bar will close in an hour.</p><p>He begins to clean up Riku’s still sleeping, half-naked body. Tenn hasn’t been rough, but he still left marks all over him.</p><p>Tenn feels stupid. If not for over four years of avoiding him, Tenn would’ve recognized him. But alcohol, dim lighting and a paper-thin disguise were enough to deceive both of them.</p><p>This was probably Riku’s first considering his clumsy kissing, Tenn thinks to himself.</p><p>A part of him is weirdly satisfied.</p><p>He barely manages to put Riku’s pants back on him properly when Riku wakes up.</p><p>“...Good morning, Tenn-nii—” Riku’s eyes brighten up, then immediately are replaced with a look of disappointment, then embarrassment. “I-I mean. Nine-san!”</p><p>That hurt and felt good at the same time.</p><p>“Then your brother is Kujo Tenn?” Tenn is glad to have pulled his hat far enough into his face that Riku cannot recognize him that easily. “No wonder you did so well with TRIGGER’s songs.”</p><p>Riku blushes. “Nevermind that! About... what we did… what did we do?”</p><p>Riku seems to have some missing memories, too, then. </p><p>Tenn decides to be a liar, then. Sure, he could tell Riku the truth, but the chance of him finding out that Tenn is Nine is too high. Tenn doesn’t want Riku to know what a bad brother he is. So instead… “We didn't get far because the blackout got in the way. We kind of gave up and went to sleep instead.”</p><p>He smiles, and Riku believes him.</p><p>“You should put your shirt on,” Tenn manages to say, pointedly glancing away from Riku’s exposed upper body. “You pulled it off to sleep because you were feeling warm from the alcohol.”</p><p>Another lie. But lies are better than admitting to the truth: Apparently, drunk Tenn thought it was a great idea to sleep with Riku. Tenn doesn’t doubt for a single second that he didn’t notice Riku’s identity at some point during the night.</p><p>Gaku did say that alcohol brings out the things people most want to hide.</p><p>“Oh!” Riku complies with a bit of delay. “Thanks, Nine-san.”</p>
<hr/><p>On the way out, Tenn pays for the bill himself.</p><p>Riku is a student and definitely does not have this sort of money.</p><p>Of course, Riku protests, but Tenn just gives him a stern look, and it works.</p><p>“Do you want to, uh, do this again, Nine-san? Maybe without the blackout and with more singing. I could invite you next time, too, and—”</p><p>“Unfortunately, my job will keep me busy.” Tenn speaks the words as coldly as possible, suddenly acutely aware of how big of a mistake he has made. And then, in what has to be his most stupid moment, “Bye-bye.”</p><p>He stops in his tracks as he realizes what he just said. He stares at Riku, looking for an expression to tell him whether Riku caught on.</p><p>Riku stares back. “Tenn-nii?” </p><p>His signature way of saying goodbye had ruined it all.</p><p>Tenn feels as if he is frozen to the ground as Riku slowly takes off his cap and glasses. </p><p><em> Move, damn it, move, Kujo Tenn</em>. But his body does not comply until Riku’s eyes well up with tears.</p><p>“Tenn-nii…”</p><p>“I. You got the wrong—”</p><p>“You’re Tenn-nii.”</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>“Then why did you avoid singing TRIGGER’s songs?”</p><p>“Riku—”</p><p>“See?”</p><p>Tenn runs. Or rather, he walks as fast as he can.  Far away from Riku.</p><p>Far away from his mistakes.</p>
<hr/><p>Back at Yaotome Productions, he stares at Riku's pink cardigan he had accidentally taken put into his bag instead of giving it to Riku.</p><p>It is really pretty.</p><p>
  <em> Throw it out. It will only remind you of—</em>
</p><p>Tenn never learns, so he shoves it into his closet. </p><p>“Riku…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>